Kitsunehuntress74's Toonies
by Kitsunehuntress74
Summary: A parody of an old animated film. A dark force is threatening the toon realm, and only one person can save it from the evil shadow: Tails! TailsxErin


Chapter 1: The Toons

It was a nice afternoon, in Ilex Forest of the Johto Region. There, in a glade, there were four boys riding on horseback.

One was a fifteen-year-old delinquent with black, slicked-back hair, brown eyes, and wore a green jacket with its sleeves rolled up over a white T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. It was Yusuke Urameshi.

The second one was a thirteen-year-old shaman with brown hair, dark calming eyes, and wore orange headphones, a claw girdle, a white unbuttoned shirt, dark-green pants and sandals. It was Yoh Asakura.

The third one was a sixteen-year-old duelist with blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a green jacket over a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. It was Joey Wheeler.

The fourth one was a scruffy seventeen-year-old pirate with tanned skin, raven-black hair, and wore a straw hat with a red band around it, a red vest, blue trousers that reached to his knees, and sandals. That boy was Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat fleet.

It was a bright and beautiful day, but alas, the four teenagers weren't too happy.

"Well, that was smooth," Said Yusuke, "Bad day for hunting. Nothing for the grill tonight."

"And what about Tails's birthday party tomorrow?" Luffy asked with such a disappointed expression which one would recognize like a young child's.

"It was definitely a bad idea, bringin' the fox kid for the ride," Joey said, pointing to a fifth rider, "He's not ready for a hunt with the big boys yet."

The fifth one happened to be an anthro fox, 8 years old. He had yellow fur, with a three-parted tuft of hair on his forehead, white gloves, red and white sneakers, and two bushy tails. He was riding a reindeer with brown fur, a blue nose, and wearing a pink hat with an X on the front, antlers with the left one having a metal brace on it, and dark-purple shorts. The fox was Miles "Tails" Prower, and the reindeer, Tony Tony Chopper.

"Well," Said Yoh, "It's getting late. Better get back home, even empty-handed."

They headed off towards the exit of the woods, with Tails lagging behind.

"Strange toons have been known to come around unaware passerby at twilight."

"Toons?" Tails said to himself. But at the moment he said that, an African wild dog jumped out of the bushes, startling Chopper and Tails! It took off running, and Chopper and Tails commenced chasing it through the woods.

"Tails?"

"TAILS!"

"Come BACK!"

"Where the heck are you going?!"

"Get back here!!!"

But no matter how much the four teens called out to him, Tails was lost into chasing the wild dog.

They chased the creature even through a thicket of branches. Then finally, the wild dog then stopped at a glade, into a circle of toadstools. Then, Tails was about to shoot it by arrow...

When suddenly, the wild dog turned into the most beautiful person he'd ever seen!

It was a sixteen-year-old girl with strawberry-blond hair, gray eyes, and wore silver-rimmed glasses, a pink, sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a blue bubble on it, a pink skirt with blue leggings, a belt with a bubble buckle, and white go-go boots.

Tails and Chopper blinked in amazement. Was this girl for real?!

"Come, mortals," Said the girl. Tails and Chopper (who transformed from his walk-point to his brain-point) then did as the girl asked and got into the ring of mushrooms.

Then she looked to the mushrooms and said, "Arise, my friends, and dance!"

Then what happened, Tails and Chopper couldn't believe their eyes for. The fungi actually changed shape...into small sprites! [from Magical Doremi]

They danced around the three characters, as if they enjoyed the company of them. Then Tails looked up to the girl.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Erinbubble92, princess of the toon realm, Tails. You must follow us."

"Toon realm? Follow you?! But...!"

"You're the only one who can save us now, from the evil villains," Erin explained.

"The heartless, anti-toons and hags...they're threatening us. Come, enter the world of toons!"

Erin took Tails's hand, Chopper held onto Tails, and before they knew it, they were flying with the sprites and witchlings in the sky!

Then, somewhere on a hill, a column rised up, and they all flew right in there.

And that, my friends, was the beginning of Tails's quest.


End file.
